


Древняя история

by Danny_R



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Kingsman (Movies), My Fair Lady (1964), Pretty Woman (1990), Pygmalion - Shaw, Selfie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Regeneration, Romance, Soulmates, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Этой истории тысячи лет. Истории о творце и его шедевре, о нечеловеческой любви, о перерождении.





	Древняя история

Этой истории тысячи лет. Истории о творце и его шедевре, о нечеловеческой любви, о перерождении.

Пигмалион целует холодные губы своей возлюбленной, после чего преподносит ей в подарок лучшие персидские самоцветы, охапки цветов, платья из тончайших тканей, сочнейшие фрукты и сладчайшие вина; он бы бросил к её ногам все звёзды ночного небосклона, скажи она хоть слово.

Она идеальна, его Галатея.

Лишь одна небольшая преграда существует их любви: Галатея не человек вовсе — мраморная статуя.

Пигмалион — гордец, как любой мужчина, как любой художник, но ради любви, ради Галатеи он готов на всё, на любые унижения. Он умоляет, как нищий с протянутой рукой, как безнадёжно влюблённый на коленях, как ребёнок со слезами на глазах. Он не просит много, всего лишь чуда.

Афродита хохочет так, как не пристало богине, а отсмеявшись, зовёт сестёр, рассказывает им что-то, и они веселятся вместе. Глупый смертный полюбил кусок камня. Но Пигмалион не обращает внимания на смех богинь, их свет меркнет перед тем огнём, что источает его возлюбленная.

— Сжалься надо мной, великая, ибо я задыхаюсь от любви.

Он преклоняет колени пред Афродитой и готов целовать землю под её ногами.

— Я слеп и глух от любви. И жалок, и весь в твоей власти. Укажи, молю, на девушку подобную моей Галатее. О большем не прошу.

— Поднимись с колен, — приказывает Афродита.

Боги любят художников, безумцев и обречённых возлюбленных, а Пигмалион, будто олицетворение всех троих разом. Он одновременно смешон и велик в своей страсти.

Афродита целует своими розовыми, как лепестки пиона, губами мраморный лоб Галатеи, на щеках которой тут же расцветает румянец, безжизненные глаза загораются любовью ко всему миру, чёрные как смоль волосы каскадом струятся по спине, а платье нежно обнимает точёную фигуру.

Пигмалион смотрит на возлюбленную, затаив дыхание. Она не такая, какой он себе представлял, лучше, потрясающая, удивительная, невозможная. Он не мог сотворить её такой, сколько бы лет ни прошло, какого бы мастерства он ни достиг, всего этого было бы недостаточно. Это не его заслуга, он жалкий раб её красоты, вот и всё, а то, что эта красота приобрела форму под его руками — о Громовержец, какая мелочь. Он не достоин, и он смирен в своей недостойности.

В улыбке Афродиты больше трепета, чем лукавства. Её тронул этот безумный человек с его любовью, такой земной, такой настоящей.

— Боги пронесут твою любовь через столетия, смертный. Ты будешь ваять свою возлюбленную заново до скончания времён, а любить её и после того, как погаснет последняя звезда на небосклоне.

Пигмалиона не заботит, что будет через столетия, он хочет лишь коснуться тёплой, мягкой, податливой кожи своей Галатеи, заглянуть в её живые глаза, пройтись с ней по площади и назвать своей женой пред миром и людьми.

— Иди с миром, смертный.

— Должен ли я что-нибудь взамен?

— Люби её так, чтобы свет вашей любви видели на самой вершине Олимпа.

***

Творец и шедевр, они рождаются и умирают десятки, сотни раз. Афродита благосклонна к ним ко всем, потому что Пигмалион выполнил обещание любить свою супругу вечно и главное — так, чтобы боги смотрели и радовались.

Элиза Дулиттл не похожа на статую ни молчаливой покорностью, ни изящностью поз, ни горделивой осанкой; она скорее напоминает песню, истошный оглушительный крик в пустоту. Крик отчаянно бесконечный и бесконечно отчаянный. Элиза — расстроенный инструмент, который мог бы играть удивительную музыку, но вместо этого раз за разом выдаёт отвратительную для слуха какофонию. Генри Хиггинс любит музыку — хорошую музыку, естественно — и по этой самой причине Элиза оскорбляет его эстетические чувства. Однако это можно как-то исправить. Он кричит, давит и душит, испытывает на прочность, но струны не рвутся, струны натягиваются. Натягивают, да как! У него получается сотворить шедевр. Генри — гений, по всей видимости. Иначе чем объяснить совершенство Элизы Дулиттл? Но что бы там ни говорилось в вечной легенде о творце и его создании, они равные. В Генри от Элизы столько же, сколько и в ней от него.

Каждый раз, в каждой истории она сильнее, храбрее, великодушнее.

В одной реальности Генри и Элиза с удовольствием поют и танцуют, всё так же разучивая скороговорки и участвуя в балах.

В другой — их зовут иначе. Она продаёт не фиалки, а своё тело. Он променял мудреные приборы и стеклянные шарики на деловые бумаги. Он закидывает её деньгами и украшает бриллиантами. Как будто Вивиан нужны стекляшки, чтобы сиять. Как будто Эдвард видит теперь в этой жизни что-то, кроме неё.

— Ты любишь меня, — говорит Элиза, совсем другая, солнечно-рыжая, с громким голосом и ногами от ушей, напуганная одинокая девчонка. Это почти обвинение, и Генри чувствует себя преступником, заслуживающим страшного суда. За то, что любит недостаточно сильно, или наоборот, слишком сильно, или не так, как нужно, или ещё что-нибудь. В ней столько страсти, столько энергии; она любит с силой сотни цунами или ненавидит как тысяча извергающихся вулканов.

Это обвинение, и обвиняемый приговаривается к вечности в любви и согласии с обвинителем.

***

Они снова встречаются в одурманенном туманами Лондоне, но в этот раз оба родились мужчинами, и это абсолютно ничего между ними не меняет.

«Г.Х.» на платочках, серебряных ложках и прочей дребедени теперь означает Гарри Харт, а не Генри Хиггинс, да и в крепко сложенном, с дьявольщиной в глазах, Эггси сложно разглядеть образ кроткой и мягкой Элизы. И всё же…

Красивое молодое тело, натренированное, чтобы убивать, звенящее от желания мести — прекраснейшее из всех орудий, а оружие — это, знаете ли, тоже своего рода произведение искусства: резной лук, инкрустированный кинжал, меч из закалённой стали.

Гарри учит Эггси не танцевать вальс, а делать мартини и убивать. Убивать, несомненно, более полезное умение, чем правильно выговаривать звуки.

На первый взгляд, это не история любви, а может быть именно она — о страшной любви и страшной смерти, о мести и о перерождении — всегда о перерождении.

Направляемый знающей рукой, Эггси превращает драку в танец, стрельбу — в симфонию, отравление — в шекспировскую пьесу.

Он столь же смертоносен, сколь красив.

Он шедевр, навсегда оставленный художником. Он разозлённое, жаждущее крови произведение искусства.

— Я отомстил, — говорит Эггси отражению в зеркале перед тем, как снять очки. — А теперь я буду жить дальше…

«… так, чтобы ты гордился», — добавляет он про себя. Кладёт очки в футляр, смывает кровь с лица и рук, звонит матери. «Всё хорошо, мама», — Эггси так и говорит. Он верит, потому что этот уверенный голос принадлежит не ему, а Гарри он верит беспрекословно.

Он часто смотрит на своё отражение. «Хватит уже любоваться», — говорит Рокси. Она не понимает.

Как Пигмалион навеки запечатлел себя в Галатее, так и в их случае — глядя в зеркало, Эггси видит не совсем себя, а через какое-то время уже и совсем не себя. Он погружается внутрь отражения, вспоминая Гарри и забывая себя, становясь им. Творец и создание сливаются в одно целое, это единственно логическое завершение их истории.

В богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии… в жизни и после смерти.

***

Впервые Афродите, наблюдающей с Олимпа, страшно. Что же она наделала? Она проклинает и благословляет этого мальчишку, и страшится ещё сильнее — что же будет дальше? Что будет со следующими? Не пора ли остановиться?


End file.
